Goku s lost years
by Mondhexe
Summary: What Goku did on the years in Yadrat


What was Goku doing on the three years he was away from earth?  
  
You may wonder why Goku only vaguely mention what happen during those two years, he did mention he met people in Yadrat, but how were they  
  
Goku´s lost years  
  
Chapter 1 Shi...it!!! What now? Goku felt as the planet destroyed, suddenly when he had started to lose hope he glanced at one of the small round spaceships falling besides the main ship. Hadn't Vegeta used one like that on Earth? He hurried toward it. "Come on; open up!"He managed to open it and feeling that the end was near he push some buttons "Fly!!" The spaceship engines started and Goku only saw a brilliant light, before losing consciousness. "My lady M, I have some distressful news to tell you," said a voice in a foreign language. "What is it Lord Chancellor?" Said a winged creature that was seated on a chair on a garden backward to the first speaker. "Our sensors have detected an approaching ship". Said the other creature showing concern in his quite different aspect from the winged one. "It hasn't identified itself yet, but..." the creature fear could be read on his gray skin."But what Lord Chancellor!" said the winged creature standing up showing her white hair and unfolded wings? "We have identified it as one of the Freezer Special Forces". "The Ginyuu Team here!!" the creature turned brusquely. Showing her silver eyes and her pale face. "Then Freezer must be really mad at us," she said gripping her right fist and hitting the nearby table." "Should we aim our new beam to it?" said the Lord Chancellor. "Of course not Lord Chancellor! That's no way to receive a guest; we do not wish to make Freezer even more angry that he must be now about that failure in the main system in the capital, do we?" said the creature getting a grip or herself. "But my lady, he can destroy our planet." "So what! Lord Chancellor even if that is he's wish, well ... is there is something we can do about it?" "No my lady" said the Chancellor. "Inform our people to remain calm, maybe is just a protocol visit" "And if it is not?" "Well then we surrender again and plea Freezer for our lives we should be used to it by now" At the control deck in the planet. "No response my lady" said one of the creatures there. "It also seems to be a kind o problem there, what should we do?" "What kind of problem?" "Well my lady it seems to have crashed on the planet at high speed on the southern mountains, near a Yadrat people town". "Interesting, well then send a patrol with some medical aid there." Everyone else looked at her astonished. "Well do it!" "V said something important will happen soon, I wonder if it is related to this," she thought.  
  
Goku felt as his body crashed against the vessels walls and fell his body fell as the door opened, but he was to tired to do anything about it. Hi lastly saw some weird looking creatures around him before losing consciousness.  
  
"It is done my lady; he's now at the infirmary." Said one of the robot assistants. "Current status x3" said the winged creature. "Stable only with some minor scratches and bruises nothing life threatening, surprising considering the accident he went through." Replied the robot. "Good I will go there now, anything more" "Well my Lady M, there is something about its identity you should verify yourself"  
  
Lady M rushed towards the infirmary. What could be important about his identity, could he truly be the Ginyuu captain after all? "Lady Mirena how nice to see you, we are having troubles identifying him as one of the Ginyuu Team, but we are working on it" Lady M glanced at the funny looking man in the healing chamber. "That one is not from the Ginyuu Team Matraz. He does look familiar though" Have you screened him," Yes my lady he appears to be a Sayan. "A tail less Sayan!" said Lady M noticing Goku´s absence of tail. "I already check that my lady, I ignore the reason for that absence but he is a full blood Sayan I check it twice." That was weird she thought on one of my visits to Freezer planet long ago I thought I had met all the remaining Sayans. It was no secret that they work for Freezer even though he had blown out their home planet and as a child she wondered why they obey him. "Because they are brainless monkeys" had said her sister.  
  
She remember the scene quite vividly they had gone to Freezer´s planet to renew their alliance. This was something they had been forced to do over the years. On the throne hall she met them. She had glanced at them before but never that near, some of them were quite old but she glanced at the two younger ones. Who are they mother she asked. Is not our concern but the one in dress in blue is the Sayan prince Vegeta the rest are only Sayan soldiers of minor importance. "That is the Vegeta you suggested me to marry?" she said looking at him in disgust. She read his mind using her empathic powers. "Cruel and evil "she said" just like the Freezer no wonder why he protects him". That was all she could remember.  
  
"Have you identified him yet" said Lady M. "No my Lady he has no ID tag, for that I can tell you that he definitely is not working for Freezer"  
  
"Who is he then?" she said trying to use her empathic powers on him. "Not evil, but extremely powerful more that usual did you check his status." "Yes my lady, but it points to 5000" replied the robot. "That can't be, I'll guess we just have to wait till he wakes up."  
  
Goku woke up in a bed in a room that reminds him of Freezer spaceship. Suddenly he heard a sweet voice coming from one of his sides. "Are you all right" she said in her best Sayan. "Sorry I can not understand you" said Goku smiling at the weird winged creature by his side. "Earth language my lady" she hear Matraz said. She adjusted her translating device and said, "Earth language why?" "It is because I come from Earth, but who are you and where am I?" replied Goku. "You are at Planet Yadrat, and you just survived a bad crash and" "Then I did survive!!!" Said Goku joyfully. "I am sorry but when I saw you I thought I had died again and was a guest at the Lady Snake house". Lady M looked concerned, maybe her device was not working properly, died again, Lady Snake what did he meant by that. She thought she was beautiful, but after all what did Sayans knew about beauty.  
  
"Well that does not sound very polite to me sir" said Lady M in an angry tone. "I am sorry" he apologized. Chichi had told him not make comments like that but he kept forgetting. "I did not mean that you looked like a snake, but your voice reminds me of someone I met named Lady Snake, though you look more like the pictures on Gohan´s book. How do they call them fairies I think?"  
  
That was better "and what is your name sir" my name is Son Goku, but everybody calls me Goku" "You are a Sayan aren't you?" Goku´s expression change a bit, she could tell he didn't like the idea much, but he had gotten accustomed "Well you could say that, but really don't know much about it since I was raised on Earth" "That explains your language, but what exactly are you doing here Mr. Goku? You seem pretty far from Earth now." Said Lady M "Well I really don't know I believe after planet Namek exploded I was thrown to here by the impulse, but I wouldn't know"  
  
"So you do work for Lord Freezer don't you, tell me, is he that mad at us?" said Lady M almost with a nervous tone. "I wouldn't say that after he blew up, though he made me an offer before that," said Goku calmly. Lady Mirena entered his mind she was able to recreate the whole battle till Namek destruction. She fell on her chair breathless; the peacefully looking creature in front of her had enough power to beat Freezer and the worst part of all easily. She was far from believing this, he was far more powerful than her machines had indicated 5000 wasn't his power his real power could not be measured and it had probably screwed up the central computer sensors in Freezer's planet.  
  
She look at him again, how could he be the creature whose monstrous energy she had felt and yet seem so peaceful and kind, not to mention kind of good looking for a Sayan.  
  
"Are you all right" said Goku "Yes I am fine....., really really fine you have just given a try of his own medicine to that monster Freezer and by that you have saved us all" "How did you do it!" said Goku surprised "still you haven't tell me your name or where are we and yet you seem to know what I'm thinking" said Goku  
  
"Well I must introduced myself my name is Lady Mirena and I was... maybe I could say am again the ruler of a confederation of planets we are now in Yadrat a small planet that still is part of the confederation, and maybe it will keep that way" she said smiling to herself. "But let us not disturb anymore this hero, I guess you still need some rest, Matraz please take him to a place where he can rest and please give him some new clothes for the ones he's wearing seem to have fulfilled their mission".  
  
My lady Matraz said "I have check, Namek is gone for good and the good news are there are none from Freezer ", " your readings were correct, the last report from our spy device on the central computer said something about an incredibly powerful being not identified."  
  
So he really is dangerous my lady, I allowed myself to send a message to your sister she said she will come right away.  
  
Goku was called for dinner for some reason he had slept the whole afternoon and after taking a bath a creature brought him new clothes they were kind of weird for him but really comfortable they seem to control temperature for before putting it on the room was kind of cold and now it was all right. He had spent his time making up his mind, this new power make him uneasy, he had transformed into something different yet he wasn't sure how maybe that anger he had felt had really put him to the limit after that monster had murdered Krilin, and tried to kill them all, but it wasn't like Vegeta had said was it? For after all he had control himself let him go when he attack. Krilin... it was his second time he could not be brought to life again with the dragon balls, fortunately the rest were save now at home. Save? He wonder... for the first time he doubted if this Super Sayan thing turn out to be what Vegeta had said... he would turn into a cold blooded killer, if that was true there was no way he could go back home, but the energy although it make him uneasy did not felt that way he could control it and he didn't went bersek save for that last moment when Freezer stupidity had reached it's limit. He tried to call it again and fail... why he wondered. He's attempts were interrupted by the arrival of a funny looking creature like the ones in the mountain. My lady send me to take you to the dinning hall, she wants you to join her for dinner. He followed the creature through the labyrinth like structure to a spacious room with a big table where Lady Mirena was waiting. Goku was served many dishes that vary a lot from each others, they had a kind of odd taste but they were delicious and he was very hungry so he started devouring them. Mirena was served a small dish with multicolored flower like things which she ate slowly. "so everything they told my about the Sayan appetite was true , but please eat as much as you want, this is not a very resourceful planet, but it has plenty of food" "Thanks said Goku, your food is delicious" "And now you have gotten rid of the Freezer tell me what you are planning to do, take his place, go back home..." "I really wouldn't know my space ship is broken, so I don't think it will work" "Our technicians are all ready working on it my friend it will be ready in a week or two, we have a shortage of pieces lately specially on those ships, since they are only used by Freezers army and are really small." "Great "said Goku that means I'll be able to go home in a few weeks maybe" Mirena felt his doubt, he was worried about that power he had, not for himself but for his friends. "It seems that you would rather train than go back home Gokusan and if you wish I could help you" Goku was surprised" How do you do it! You can tell exactly what I am thinking as if you were reading it? I am able to do it too, but I need to be in close contact. "There is no mystery on that I was gifted with empathic powers since I was a born, my powers go beyond simple mind reading I can actually influence thoughts and feeling, that's why I told you, I could help you and why I am not afraid of you, although I know you are one of those legendary super Sayan" she said calmly "Wow, you are great Mirenakun, could you teach me." "Sure, but I once hear your race has a highly undeveloped sense but I don't think that will be a good idea for you sometimes is difficult to turn off all the thoughts." "I don't think that will be a good idea either sister" said a voice coming from the hallway, a creature a lot like Mirena with black hair step forward from the shadows. "Vairena!!" said Mirena "I am glad to see you have you met our guest yet." "No I still haven't had the honor but I knew he will come" Said the new creature. "Wow I didn't felt your presence until now" said Goku wondering how come he hadn't felt her ki because although it was not as Vegeta or Piccolo it was still very high "Of course you couldn't have felt her presence Goku san she teleported from the other side of the planet" said Mirena. "Well I will introduce myself, my name is Vairena and I am this planet second in charge or her sister, I am glad to meet you Mr. Goku."  
  
Goku was surprised although Mirena seem very good at mind reading her presence could not be compared with Vairena´s whose presence was something special, her ki was impressing yet in a different way not aggressive at all, so he could actually not measure it as he will do with Piccolo, Vegeta or the rest of the gang. She for he was certain it was a she could be very powerful, he just couldn't tell how much.  
  
"It seems you make quite an impression sister" said Mirena "I am glad to meet you "said Goku still surprised. "So finally we have the honor to meet the Sayan who has given the greatest nuisance of the universe a good lesson" said Vairena "Yes there must be Freezer´s parts all over the galaxy by now" replied Mirena. "I wouldn't know sis for the Freezer and family are still alive said Vairena calmly, though I don't think they will bother us again, yet I don't know why".  
  
Vairena seem concern, Goku wondered what had disturb her, "sometimes her sight seeing gets stuck Gokusan, don't worry about her sometimes she can't distinguish well between past and future.  
  
The end of the dinner ended quite peacefully, at the end of it Goku thought about what Vairena had said about Freezer. "You seem concern about it still Goku, Freezer is still alive, but when she said I would not be a trouble for you she meant it. Freezer would be very stupid to fight against you again. And almost always her predictions turn out to right so don't worry"  
  
Well I guess you might want to rest now, won't you" "Wow is the first time you cannot tell what I am thinking" said Goku a little surprised. "You are right you were not thinking on it and I could not guess, so it seems you are not tired so maybe I can get someone to show you around Matraz can you do it.  
  
Yes my lady Vairena remain in the table after Goku´s departure," That was not very polite of you Vairena" said M, " he kicks that monsters butt and you act as though he was a burden to us" She said mind speaking. That I'm glad though Freezer is not completely gone the end to his dominion seems not far, yet I had the most distressful vision with my sight after I took a glimpse on his future.  
  
What have you seen sister? Asked Mirena Until now I always have thought the future was a fixed thing but now I am not so sure about it, I had always perceive him as a very temporal creature, but now. Suddenly the future has somehow modify drastically he was supposed to die in three years along with the last remnants of his race I saw that when I foresaw Freezer´s battle, but I cannot longer see it that way but many different options.  
  
On the next morning Goku woke up and met Mirena again. So what would you want to do first work with that Super Sayan power or shall we start with the teleport skill today I think you are anxious about it.  
  
For the following days they both examined the reasons why he had turn into a super Sayan, it seems that this transformation has to do a lot with extreme feelings had said Vairena you should try making him recall that anger again but away from the city I don't want any accidents. They finally did it but he still had lots of troubles maintaining it and the uneasiness was very troublesome. I guess you'll do it with practice but you'll have to do it by yourself for its necessary that you control your feeling perfectly, but not today my friend, today you meet my teleporting skill teacher.  
  
A funny looking creature just as the ones in the mountain greeted him, for what he could understand his name was the Yadrat skill expert," forget about his name you could never pronounce it correctly I still can't" had confessed Mirena. So on what skill is my lady interested for this fellow? "Teleport" had said Mirena So he is interested in one of Yadrat´s most difficult and secret technique, I don't know if you are worthy of it, for only if you are worthy you will master it Sayan warrior, but on Lady V orders I will do try to teach you. The first lesson was about the importance of the technique, although speed was very important in battle it had nothing to do with the technique as a matter of fact the Yadrat master was a very weak and kind of slow creature, but when he had to go back to the castle to get something he definitely realized how important this technique was. So I can go anywhere? Almost Sayan, please My Lady tells him the limitations of our technique. "The first one if that if you cannot concentrate you'll never go anywhere that includes serious sickness and fatigue, the second one is that you must at least know how the creature presence feels like otherwise you might get stuck in the gates for there're zillions of possibilities and the third one is that the other person is not teleporting or hiding its energy, and well the fourth one is the farthest the objective the higher the difficulty and the time and of course your time to make the next teleporting so that means that at this stage try not to get any farther than the seven moon OK" You can transport with you as many people you can hold, but you must keep them near, you must concentrate on your destiny by his or her ki otherwise you might end in an about to explode planet or something like that.  
  
The basis of it all consist on feeling the essence or ki, that will be easy for a powerful creature, but not if its an average plant or creature.  
  
Master Yadrat and how long will it take me to learn the technique, well I always make a 4 cycle estimate, that will be about 10 years, but since you already know how to detect Ki´s it should take you a little bit less. "TEN YEARS!! Chichi ought to be furious at him by now, in ten years no he had to learn it faster.  
  
On one of his first practices once he had master to move around the planet he was asked to go find the strongest ki around he arrived at an asteroid in the sky he could see Vegeta showing up, well I'll let him know I'm here he thought making a big blast, he couldn't stay long for the place had very little air, but it make Vegeta wonder still.  
  
In the mean while he master the super Sayan ability to transform with help from the two sisters, Once he had master the technique he was about to leave when he was summoned by lady Vairena "you should stay with us Gokusan" said Vairena "you could marry Mirena and become a king to our people, there's tons of stuff to do around here". "I really appreciate your generous offer but I already have a wife and a son on Earth and after this long I guess is time to go back" "It's a pity but I knew you would said that, but could you be at least careful with your life there's still many battles to come for you" "I will try, but what battles" replied Goku as he closed his spaceship it would take him about a month to get to Earth, for he still had to go to another planets whose people had asked him to get rid of a very destructive creatures.  
  
"He refused didn't he sister" said Mirena, maybe I should pay a visit to that Chichi and Gohan in Earth, I mean I'm offering him a throne what else could he wish for, I'll get rid of her and I bet he'll forget her.  
  
Mirena chan! Don't act like that after all you are the Queen... Vairena could not end her sentence, for Mirena was already on her way to Earth.  
  
Mirena was surprised by the appearance of Earth for it looked better than Yadrat, This must be her she said feeling her presence, she appeared just beside Chichi and paralyzed her, so this was the famous Chichi well she had to read her mind and movement before she could end with her, there should be something she could use. then she entered her mind, well she was far to worried about her son's future that was obvious but who wouldn't having had her 4 year old baby taken away from her protective arms to a battle field that had cost his father's life, making her be alone for a whole year having a dead to be revived husband and a child kidnapped to train with Earth's greatest evil "Piccolo", and then to a God knows where planet Namek that Piccolo's home planet. And now she was angry at Goku, he hadn't even care to say whether he was dead or alive, but he had also refused to come back with the help of the dragon balls. No way I could lead that kind of life thought Mirena to herself yet she still loves him a lot, guess Vairena was right this is not a place for me. She said as she focus on her home planet guess those Sayans still have a lot to do around here she thought as she glimpsed at the frightening battles to come for the Earth. 


End file.
